Bello Shenanigans
by PolarisKnight
Summary: A collection of adventures for various parings such as spamano, gerita, dennor, and others in human au's most often. Some will be romance, some not. Can aph Spain and Germany handle the Italy sisters? Will Denmark be able to crack Norway's icy shell? Will America be the hero? Find out in Bello Shenanigans! (All romantic parings are hetero.)
1. Chapter 1 Spamano

Hi everyone, from now on I'll be posting my fanfiction here even though I'd assumed I grew out if it. I just love Hetalia too much but anyways this is aph Spain, Antonio x nyo!Romano, Lovina I just love their character dynamic. This is based off of a prompt on Tumblr that I couldn't resist writing and I thought it was perfect for these two. Enjoy

* * *

Midnight Dip

Pairing: Antonio and Lovina

Lovina

"Come on, we're alone out here and the water's not that cold." Antonio grinned from where he stood in the nearly black water with only the light of the stars and moon to clue me into where the sea water lapped softly at his lower stomach. _Dio_ , it's dark, I can barely see two feet in front of me, let alone the rotten _pomodoro._

Rubbing the inside of my elbow, I looked down at the ground and toed the sand. "This was a bad idea; I can't believe I let you talk me into this! What if I step on an urchin or something or the tides change and I get dragged out to sea? I should have stayed back at the villa with those two _stupido_ love birds." I grumbled the last bit, thinking of how my _sorella_ and that potato-face hers. What? It's not my fault the shape of his head doesn't remind anyone else of a potato.

" _Ay, por favor_? It'll be fun!" He pouted as he began to take a few steps towards me.

Panic and something else flooded my stomach. "Wait!" I started, holding my hand out in a stopping motion. "Not another step or I'll—"

"You'll what? Come in after me?" He teased, mischievously taking another step closer and allowing the water to show off a hint of hair that trailed down to his vital regions.

My face flushed crimson red and I scrunched my eyes shut. "You jerk; I'm going to leave you here without your cloths and you'll have to walk back!" I snapped, ignoring the feeling of butterflies rapidly trying to escape coming from my stomach. Reaching down, I grabbed his cloths—a meager red tank top, yellow boxers, and Bermuda shorts—and spun around as gracefully as one could on the sandy shore.

"Lovi, why?" He whined; his seductive demeanor now dropped completely. "Please don't go!"

I paused for a moment. "I'm not going in, much less stripping; what made you think that skinny dipping was a good idea, much less one that I'd agree to?" Even just saying the phrase made my nerves even worse, and the fact that the words 'skinny dipping' came out as barely more than a whisper were proof to that.

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable if that helps? I just thought this would be a fun way to get closer to each other."

 _I'm going to kick his butt later._

Taking in a shaky but deep breath I dropped his cloths and reached for the ties of my blue and white stripped halter top with trembling hands. "Don't look, you b**."

It took me a few tries but I finally managed to get the knot loose and pulled off the top. Prolonging the inevitable I pushed down my pale khaki shorts until the fell to the ground. Standing there in only my mismatched undergarments I turned around to see the faintest outline of his back.

While a knot formed in my throat, the fluttering in my stomach worsened still and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. _Quit being such a baby; sei Italiana per amor di Dio!_

I can do this. Slowly I reached to unhook my bra as my lip began to tremble only to burst into tears. Crouching down, I hid my face in my hands and chided myself as the frustration began to build. " _Io sono come una bambina!_ Why can't I do this?"

"Lovina?" Antonio called out worriedly. There was a splash and a moment later his arms were around me. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But you wanted us to get closer—" My voice took on a higher pitch as the tears kept falling. "I want tha—at _too_!"

"Look at me." He commanded softly as he used one of his hands to peal mine from my face.

Resisting, I scrunched my eyes and whined. "No, I'm an ugly crier!"

A pair of lips as soft as rose petals pressed against my left eye and I was pulled farther into his embrace. Though he was careful not to create skin on skin contact with anywhere that would cause an awkward situation, a sense of warmth still permeated the air between us. "You're always beautiful to me, even when you cry. Open your eyes and look at me." He hooked his finger underneath my chin and forced me to face him. Slowly, oh so very slowly, I opened my eyes and peered up into his vivid emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the moon light.

"It's okay if you're scared, you don't have to force yourself. It won't be fun for either of us if you're not comfortable. Above anything else, I want you to be able to be comfortable with this."

"B-but—"

Moving his finger from my chin to my lips, he shushed me. "I won't be angry if you decide to just go back instead. There are plenty of ways we can get closer, ways that we can both enjoy. I can wait to see you—I'd wait for eternity if you asked me to."

My brow furrowed. "I'd never ask something so selfish of you."

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. "And I thank you for that, but what I said still stands; I love you and I'd do anything for you so please don't do this if you're anything less than completely confident in showing me your body."

The tears began to subside and I looked down and wrapped my arms around my knees. "I'm sorry; I'm not ready to take that step yet."

"It's okay, we can just stay like this if you like or we can go in with our clothes on."

I nodded and was about to answer until a thought occurred to me and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Clothed, huh? And do you suppose you fit that category, ya rotten tomato?"

Confused, he stared at me for a moment before a light came on upstairs. "Oh!" He laughed. "Lo siento, I'll put my boxers on." And with that he stood up faster than I could look away.

" _You b**!_ I'll break your knee caps mafia style!" I covered my beat red face with one hand and used the left one to smack him on his shins as he went past me to grab his cloths.

Mischievous laughter rang from behind me as he slipped into his undergarments. "I _love_ you!"

Suddenly he picked me up princess style and bolted for the water. " _Stupido_ , put me down, I never said I wanted to go in the water!"

"Too late!" He snickered right as the chilly water touched my back causing me to yelp and cling to his neck as I tried to get away from the water.

"Jerk face, I'm going to put rocks in all your shoes!" I glowered.

Pecking me, he said. "Okay." Turning my head slightly, I bit him on the chest right below his collarbone. " _Ou_ ch!" He howled. "That's how you want to play it, huh?" His eyes glinted and his voice lowered an octave.

"Uh-oh." I muttered, suddenly wary.

"Uh-oh is right, little miss tomato with teeth."

Pecking the wounded spot, I gave him a cute and innocent grin. "All better?"

"Oh, it's going to be." He winked, causing my face to redden and a bolt of warmth to course through me. Leaning down, he made sure to kiss me thoroughly and though I would never admit it to anyone, I didn't mind—in fact, I enjoyed it.

With my arms curled around his shoulders in the moonlight, we were so caught up that his grip slipped and my lower half crashed into the water, causing me to bite his tongue. Laughter filled the air along with whining from both of us, accusing the other of ruining the moment. " _Ti amo_." I mused, leaning my forehead on his.

He pouted for a moment before pressing his lips against mine and whispering. " _Te amo, tesoro_."


	2. Chapter 2 Gerita

"Wah, no! That's my pizza!" I whined, after turning around to catch the German Sheppard that had been coming to the bookstore I work at for the past two weeks or so scarfing down my lunch besides the cash register. Circling the counter, I tried to grab his collar but to no avail. "You thief! Give me back my pizza!"

"Um, excuse me?" A deep voice called out hesitantly as the bell on the door jingled.

Startled, I whirled around laughing. "Sorry about that I'll be with right with you."

"No, its okay I just came to get my dog, Berlitz." The tall, muscular clear blue eyed man with slicked back blond hair said uncomfortably as he pointed to said dog that now bounded towards him after swallowing the pizza.

Giving off a nervous laugh, I said. "Oh, the dog is yours? He's been coming around here for a little while now—I was starting to wonder if he had run away or something but he seemed to know what he was doing especially since he just ate my lunch. It's a good thing that he has a home, oh did you want to buy something? We have plenty of books here of all types—we might not be as big as the bookstore chains but we do pretty good here especially since we're right in the middle of the plaza. Oh, I'm talking to much aren't I? Sorry, I do that sometimes." I clamped my mouth shut and hoped that the big scary man wouldn't get angry and force that sweet dog to attack me. Maybe he's mad about letting him have the pizza but I didn't let him, Berlitz ate it himself!

"It's okay—I actually just wanted to see where he got himself off to everyday. He must really like you." He gave a small yet nervous smile though his tone came off as disinterested. "He ate your lunch just now? If you want I can treat you to something in return for all the trouble Berlitz has caused you."

"Well, Aster has been such a sweetie and I love the company." I paused for a moment, eyeing the man with the harsh accent I couldn't quite place. Maybe he isn't so scary after all; he looks as if he was having trouble communicating. "I guess I can take you up on that offer but I have to wait until Elizabeta gets back from her lunch break and that won't be for another fifteen minutes so if you could wait?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at him with wide, imploring eyes.

A light blush dusted his cheeks and his stony expression softened a little bit. "Um, _ja_ , I can wait—do you have any books on World War II or architecture?"

Smoothing my black button up and cornflower blue circle skirt, I hopped over to the display table with Aster trotting after me. "Oh, there's this new historical fiction book and it's so wonderful, I cried!" I giggled.

Picking up the thick book with the velvety cover, I whirled around to find he had taken a few steps closer to look at said book. "It has a beautiful cover, may I see it…?" I glanced up at me through his lashes expectantly.

It took me a moment to understand what he wanted by that look. "Oh," I giggled. "My name is Feliciana Vargas!" I pointed to my name tag.

Nodding, he gave his name too. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, nice to meet you." He looked back to the blurb on the back and then on the inside of the dust jacket before he nodded. " _Ja_ , it looks good; do you have any more like this?"

Giving a little squeak of delight, I skipped over to the back of the book store. "I have one you'll just love—it's so _bello_ it's about a fighter pilot who crashes on an island and falls in love with—" As I went on about what the book was about, he followed me with a slightly amused smile on his face as he nodded along.

When we finally went to the cash register, he had both of the historical books along with a book on some Eurasian architecture. It was just as I was ringing him up that Elizabeta walked in laughing at something on her phone—probably something sweet her on again off again boyfriend Roderick sent her.

"Eliz, can you take over for a little; Ludwig here is going to take me out to lunch to make up for Aster eating mine." I giggled.

"Wait, little Luddy is going to take you out to eat? This guy has the social skills of a potato!" She laughed.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"I wasn't sure when you mentioned her before but _ja_ , my brother and her like to hang out." Looking to her, he sighed exasperated. "So will you do it or not? We don't have all day to waste."

Smirking, the sweet yet intimidating woman nodded. "Okay but I want to hear all about it later." She winked, causing Ludwig to flush and me to laugh in embarrassment.

"It's not a date, just an 'I'm sorry my dog ate your pizza' outing. Come on, Ludwig!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the store before Elizabeta could insinuate anything else. Followed by Berlitz, we crossed the plaza. "So I'm assuming it will have to be something outside since this little cutie is with us—ooh! What about that new Italian place—they have outdoor seating and everything is pretty cheap. Lovi says that it's pretty good but I haven't eaten there yet but if she says so then it must be true; she's pretty picky with her food, haha! Oh, Lovina's my older sister. Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed you'd like pasta; you're not allergic to pasta are you?" I looked up at him with wide eyes again.

The tips of his ears were red and he was looking at me strangely but after a moment he just laughed—not a big one, but the type that bubbles out of you. With it being noon time already, the sun was high up in the sky and it kind of made it look like there was a halo surrounding him almost as if it was shinning from within.

Composing himself he eyed me through the corner of his eyes. "Pasta's fine."

"Oh thank God, for a moment there I thought we were going to have a problem. Anyway, you're pretty cute when you laugh!"

I could feel his forearm stiffen underneath my hand and the blush returned three-fold. Grunting in response, he fell silent as he began to lead us to a table right outside _Casa Del Cuoro._

Laughing I hopped over to the chair he had just pulled out—presumably for himself and garnered another grunt. Circling the table, he sat down after waving to a waiter inside.

When the waiter arrived with the menus, and took our drink orders after setting down a basket of bread sticks and cheerfully introducing himself as Antonio—lemonade for me and water for him—Ludwig said. "Pick anything you like, I'm just going to have something light."

"Are you sure about that? If you change your mind later there's no take backs!"

Furrowing his brow, he looked up at me from the menu. "Of course, I am a man of my word.

Grinning, I chirped. "Okay!" I looked up at the sun-shiny waiter and said. "For starters, I'd like the creamy pasta salad for an appetizer, the osso buco and risotto alla Milanese, and pasta fagioli—oh and don't skimp on the bread rolls either."

I heard Ludwig make a choking noise while the waiter hurried to write everything down correctly. "Wow, I've only ever seen one other girl come here and order that much off the start! In fact, she kind of looked like you, but she was a little bit grumpy." The brunette laughed, his accented voice filled with warmth.

I couldn't place his accent but I remember Lovina talking about the 'annoying waiter who was way too cheerful for his own good' and about how she was 'going to pop him in the nose'. Could this perhaps be him? "I think that was my sister, did she curse a lot and wear a red headband?"

"Yeah!" He nodded vigorously, smiling brightly. "It was so adorable but I wish I could have gotten her number!" He sighed dejectedly before turning to Ludwig, who was muttering 'adorable?' with a confused expression. "So what will you have _señor_?"

"Um," He cleared his throat before handing him the menu. "I'll just take pasta carbonara, thank you."

Smiling slyly, I looked up at Antonio through my lashes as I also handed him my menu. "You know—I could convince my sister to accompany me here Friday and you could get her number then."

If it was even possible, his whole demeanor seemed to brighten. _He's like the sun,_ I giggled internally. "Sure; um, great! I'd love that, thank you so much! I'll be right back with your meals." Once he was gone, I snickered before taking a drink of my lemonade. Suddenly I heard chuckling.

My eyes darting up to Ludwig, I gave him a wide eyed curious look. "What is it?"

"Nothing," He tried to hide his smirk. "It's just that, I mistook you as someone much less manipulative. It's kind of amusing to watch actually."

Grinning, I settled back into my seat. "Oh, is that all? Well, my sorella—that's Italian for sister—would never hit on a guy she actually liked despite how much of a flirt she may seem. Her whole face would turn red, like a tomato and then she'd start insulting him!" I giggled as he processed this and decided to change the subject. "You're so muscular, how do you do it? If I tried to exercise, I wouldn't last five minutes."

"Well, I've always been into fitness so when I spent my first two years of high school at military school, the routine stuck."

"You went to military school? I would have _died_! Is it as awful as they say it is?" I inquired, leaning across the table as I slipped a breadstick to Berlitz.

"I wish you wouldn't do that; if you give him one now, he'll beg for more." His brows furrowed as he eyed the dog and I causing me to retract my now empty hand sheepishly. "And to answer your question, it depends on the person though, generally it's pretty brutal."

An awkward silence fell between us.

My face flushed lightly suddenly as I peered at him curiously. "So, do you mind if I have your number? I'd really like to see you again. Do you go to the college nearby?"

His cheeks were tinged with pink and he tensioned. "Yeah, I'm staying in the dorms for now until I can get an apartment. I'm in my second to last year." Pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, he handed it to me. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Giving him a cute smile, I exchanged our numbers. I noticed his background was a picture of one of his dogs sitting on an albino man laughing. "Is this your brother?"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. " _Ja,_ that's him alright and Doberman on him is Blackie and the snout in the corner of the picture is Aster, he's a hovawart."

"Oh, I've never heard of that! How long have you had the three of them?"

"Well, Aster is the oldest, I've had him for about six years while Blackie is four and Berlitz is three. I got Blackie and Berlitz at the same time when this one was a puppy. He used to be so tranquil but ever since he turned one, he's been stuck in his terrible twos ever since." Giggling, I reached for a bread stick to munch on while we waited for our food.

The rest of the 'outing' pretty much went like that. Once our food arrived, we both commented on how wonderful it was. I even got so comfortable around him that I stole a bite from his plate, which prompted my being scolded. We chatted about all sorts of things and by the time I finally noticed the time, Elizabeta had already sent three messages telling me to get back to work.

Sighing, I looked up at him. "I have to get back to work, but can we hang out again? I had a lot of fun!"

"Sure, how about this Saturday? We can go to the park or something?"

Grinning from ear to ear, I shouted. " _Fantastico!_ " Jumping up I rounded the table and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned a pale pink and his brows furrowed. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that to forward?"

Shaking his head tersely, he added. "Nien, uh—no, it's alright. I'll pay for the bill; you just get back to work before Eliz comes out and forces you."

Giggling, I turned to look at the shop where I could see Elizabeta standing in the door way, throwing up her hands in and exasperated motion. "Yeah, oops. I'll talk to you Saturday!"

With one last glance at Ludwig who was smiling slightly, I headed back to the bookshop with a fluttery feeling in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3 Spamano

This one is Romano and fem!Spain who I have named Carmela because I think that's prettier than the other names people have come up with. It's a play on the Spanish word caramelo which means candy in Spanish and caramella, which is also candy in Italian. I really like this one even though it's short. I'll try to make the next fic aph-x-nyo Dennor but I don't have a good view on their characters yet so it might be a while. Fem!Spain is also a bit harder for me to write but I think as I write about her from Roma's POV, the picture gets clearer so this won't be the last you see of this version of spamano, so enjoy!

* * *

 **Italian**

stupido nonno- stupid grandfather

bella- beautiful (feminine)

Io non sono un stupido pomodoro- I am not a stupid tomato

caramella- candy

ciao- bye/(hello)

pazza- crazy (feminine)

 **Spanish**

¡Ay, qué adorable!- Oh, how adorable!

Chao- bye

caramelo- candy

* * *

 **Romano's Delivery**

 **Pairing: Romano and Carmela**

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I knocked on the thick cherry oak door and pressed the doorbell again, I debated on whether or not I should just ditch the pizza and leave even if I would get my pay docked. Grumbling, I glared at the fancy lion knocker on the door I refused to touch. " _Stupido nonno_ , making the restaurant do orders and sticking me with it. Who orders three Neapolitan pizzas anyways and then doesn't pick them up?"

Just as I started to turn around to hop down the marble steps, the door opened behind me letting out a flood of music and shouting about how someone's cow is dishonored. "Listen here _buddy_ , I—" Putting on my best scowl, I looked back at them only to see a delightfully disheveled brunette that reminded me of spicy chocolate and the warmth of the sun. The word instantly died on my tongue as she giggled.

"I'm sorry for the wait; things got a little crazy. How much is it again?" She smiled as she reached for her turtle wallet. The combination of her accented voice and piercing vibrant green eyes made my stomach flip.

Blinking, I wiped the irritated look off of my face and gave her a suave smile. "$26. 99 but you can just give me $10, _bella_."

Laughter escaped her rosy lips. "Ay, you're so cute; thank you but I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss." She held out the money, ignoring the loud crash and increasing shouting from within the house.

"Thanks." I muttered. I willed the blood to not rush to my face in front of the cute girl and tamped down the combination of irritation and embarrassment. I am not cute; I'm sexy, d***it. Clicking my tongue, I could feel how awkward my face looked as I took the money. "Three large Neapolitan pizzas, with garlic bread sticks."

Stuffing the money in my jacket pocket, I start to take the pizzas out of the carrier to start to hand them to her only to have her lurch forwards. "Oh, do you need help with that? Here, let me!" She said cheerfully as she reached for the pizzas.

"No, it's okay, I—" But before I could get anything else out she had already brushed my hand away, leaving a warmth zinging through my hand and my heart beating a little faster. For a reason I couldn't decipher, I let her pull the pizzas out, grumbling. "I didn't need any help, d***it."

"Actually, you did." She giggled right before leaning forwards to press a kiss to my right cheek. My face burned so hot I was sure I would burst into flames right then and there. When she pulled away, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "¡Ay, qué adorable! You look like a tomato!"

"Shut up!" I huffed before swiftly turning around to make my leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Please…" She called out.

Obeying her command unbidden, my feet held me where I stood on the steps. Sighing, I tilted my face back to look at her. "What do you want?"

Though I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it myself, she blushed, suddenly bashful. "Well, I wanted to know your name."

Something inside of me swelled as I realized I was back on familiar ground. I should be the one making her blush, not the other way around. Letting a flirty smile slip onto my lips, I could still feel a slight tinge of color that refused to leave my face. "It's Romano Vargas, and yours?" I would have called her bella again but I'm afraid that it might provoke her into calling me cute again and commenting on my horrible blush.

"Carmela Fernandez Carriedo!" She grinned, all traces of shyness gone again. "Oh, Romano like the tomato! That's so cute, it fits you so well!"

 _Io non sono un stupido pomodoro!_ I resisted the urge to shout.

My face heated again as my name on her voice filled my ears but instead of reacting like an embarrassed child like I had before—a momentary lapse, usually I'm much better at flirting; she just caught me by surprise—I decided to see if I could accomplish the same feat of her. Angling my body just a bit more so I could see her better, I slid my free hand into my pocket. "I should say the same to you; you're just as sweet as your name sake, _caramella_."

She blinked, the medium olive skin took on a slightly rosy tone and her eyes twinkled. "Thank you! I hope to see you again!" Carmela waved excitedly until he had to stop to grab the stack of pizzas again to stop them from toppling over.

A giggle—no—a super manly chuckle slipped and I made my way to the gate at the end of the walk way where my Vespa sat. Giving her a salute, I said. " _Ciao, bella_."

" _¡Chao!_ " Her cheery voice called out from behind me.

Just as I had put the pizza carrier in the little storage trunk and strapped on my helmet, I noticed two other girls—both taller than the first, however while the one was a dark champagne blond, the other had striking white hair pulled into a messy high ponytail—tumble out the door way to grab the pizza like vultures. Swinging my leg onto the mint colored contraption, I felt my stomach flip at the thought of seeing her again.

It was only after I was well on my way back to the restaurant that I snickered, realizing something. Wait, was that _pazza_ really wearing bull slippers?


	4. Chapter 4 Dennor

**Sorry this took so long, I had multiple things going on for a while. I had to worry about passing my math class at uni (which I did thankfully) and study for final exams. Summer break started the second week of May and then I wanted to read some Dennor fics so I could get a better view on their characters; the idea for this came as an extension to a Hollywood spamano au. Then it was just plain laziness coupled with me not being happy with Mathias quite just yet. If I'm honest, this was supposed to be just a page or two but ended up being 5 and a half pages in google docs. I don't have microsoft word on my new laptop just yet. I started watching ice skating videos too to help me with this. Sorry for Denmark's ooc-ness. I'll try to work on him in future fics.**

 **I have a couple other fics nearly ready to post but I'm not going to lock myself in with a specific couple because that's partly why I took so long. I wasn't in a Dennor mood for the longest time but had to force myself to write this at first, after that it was a bit easier.**

 **Anyways, enough with the rambling. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think or if you'd like a specific couple/scenario/continuation.**

 **It has now been edited so there shouldn't be as many errors. Oh and I forgot to mention this but thanks for the review!**

* * *

Icey Beginnings

Pairing: Dennor

Mathias and Lucia

 _Lucia Bondevik_

Taking in a deep breath, I pushed off on my skates and allowed them to carve into the ice. With my earbuds in, I pushed away the stress of the day and started out slowly at first, eventually working up enough speed to do an axel jump, skating backwards for a while before I moved into a layback catch foot spin soon after.

With a day as hard as today, I'm surprised I'm even able to focus enough to do even these simpler moves. Maybe today wouldn't be the best day to practice my complicated routine. A barely noticeable wrinkle appeared between my brows at the thought.

Performing a combination consisting of a leg wrap jump, a fan spiral, and a toe-loop with little trouble, my mind wandered unbidden, back to the event earlier that had sparked this foul mood.

If my manager Marina Andov (Macedonia) hadn't been flirting with her stupid forever almost boyfriend Nikola Kasun (Serbia) then none of this would have happened. Rather than paying attention to her job, she let him distract her while she was emailing a letter to my physician to let him know that this Sunday was no good for a visit. Why is this such a bad thing you ask? Well the very important interview with an extremely influential, extremely hard to get a hold talk show host is now canceled with little to no hope of getting it back.

Irritation flashed through me.

If I'm being perfectly honest, I know it wasn't her fault that Nikola popped over while I was in the shower and decided it was the hour of seduction. The expletive that sounded throughout the house when Marina had realized what she'd done was enough to send me running out of the bathroom. On the job, she tried to keep cursing to a minimum and was usually a very cheery, ambitious person; plus, she knew that I liked to keep things calm and quiet during my relaxation time understood that if she were to be rowdy during said time then I wouldn't be so polite next time she wanted a day off to spend with her Yugoslavik friends.

The song playing reached it's crescendo and I performed a salchow leading right into a lobe and then a camel spin which turned into a Charlotte spin

A flash went off in my peripheral vision and clapping pierced the song.

Angling my skates so I would stop, I yanked the buds out of my ear and scanned the benches outside the rink where family member sometimes sat at. Over by the entrance to the rink stood one very tall, scandinavian blond man in what appeared to be a white with yellow and burgundy trim hockey jersey alongside a shorter, blond man with bangs cut blunty holding a camera looking wide eyed in his blue button up and grey vest.

"This is a private training session." I called out, annoyance clear in my voice even if it wasn't clear in my features. That's actually not true but this place is closed for the rest of the evening so no one should have been able to get in. The owner of this place and I are on good terms so he allows me to use it whenever I want. "That means no pictures." That part _is_ true, I can't have anything unsightly being leaked.

Maybe I should have called Tino-my cheery yet clearly demonic trainer and best friend for the past three years.

Except I didn't want to talk to Tino because I knew that he'd make me feel better. I don't want to feel better_I work better under stress. Or at least that's what my last manager used to say before I fired him for sleeping with my boyfriend of two months. You heard right, I'm not going to repeat myself. I managed to keep it out of the press for about two weeks until it suddenly got leaked a week before an important competition. Needless to say, I kicked butt and got silver despite the fact that I was an emotional wreck.

Though I guess all of the photos of me would say differently; Ice Princess, they called me.

My ex-manager tried to take credit for my success with a backhanded compliment, saying that it was all his doing that I got so far but also that I would have done better with him there. The next day his personal cell phone and email address were leaked to the internet, allowing my loyal fans to rip him a new one.

Anyway about a month later I hired Marina, who is only three years older than me at 22 and was supposed to be a temporary hire seeing as how young and inexperienced she is but she did a good job so I kept her on. Tino's also 22 by the way. So it's been almost a year since then and the very same competition is coming up in three months.

Our ages are part of the reason why my team and I are getting so much coverage, not to mention my natural talent.

Oh.

I've run off on a tangent haven't I?

Making my way to the two intruders, I wondered briefly what it was they had replied. Oh yeah; the tall blond said something about how impressive my skating was. Then he had grinned and asked something about how if I was worried if I was going to get stuck with silver again this year at the championships.

My eyes narrowed at him; I wonder if I can get away with choking him with that gold chain around his neck. My eyes flickered to the other man who seemed to be apologizing. He's got a camera, it'd be too much trouble.

"Again, I am so sorry. He can be a bit blunt sometimes. My name is Eduard Von Bock, I'm his manager."

The taller man cocked an eyebrow and glanced at said manager. "Hey, I meant what I said, why deny it? Ice Princess's got talent but she barely even got silver last year."

Making sure the sharp blades sprayed them with slush as I pivoted to a halt again, I repeated myself, only with a bit more emphasis. "This is a private training session, if you want to mock or leer at girls then perhaps a strip club would be a more appropriate local for one of your caliber."

Eduard seemed a bit dismayed at being sprayed with slush as he brushed some of it off before it could soak in. Oh well, collateral damage. Before he could say anything, the meat head intervened with a slightly annoyed but amused look.

"Whoa, someone's got a bark on her."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he was evading the fact that he wasn't allowed to be here. "No worse than any other self respecting girl. Constructive criticism is always welcome but considering the fact that you bowl people over chasing after a piece of plastic for a living, I don't think your opinion holds much credence. _Now_ if you could please remove yourself from the premise before I call the owner about your trespassing, that would be great." Glancing at Eduard, I added. "If you would be so kind as to delete that photo, I'd appreciate it."

"Actually," The quiet manager said, fingering his camera. "We have permission from the owner to use this space to train for as long as we need to while our rink is being repaired. The team is due to show in about half an hour."

"Okay, I'll admit; it was rude of me to say that to you but don't take it out on him. He's a big fan of yours, let him keep the picture. It's not like we're going to sell it."

Resisting the urge to click my tongue, I turned to the manager. Maybe I'd get more out of him. "You said the owner gave you permission to use this rink? Did he say you could use it after hours?"

Eduard nodded. "Yes, we set this up a few days ago. We didn't know there would be anyone else here. We can come back later if you'd like?" The hockey player gave him a look.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'll leave." Annoyance roiled in my stomach as my throat clenched. I still hadn't worked out my mood. Resisting the urge to let out a frustrated scream, I started to make my way out of the rink but the man stopped me, placing a hand in front of me. My eyes flickered to his determined aquamarine blue ones.

"Whoa, you don't have to leave! I don't see why we can't share the rink?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I put my left hand on my hip. "No offense, but the way _I_ skate and the way _you_ skate are two completely different animals…"

His eyebrows shot up. "Mathias Køhler, center for the Chicago Wolves; you really don't know me? I was on the front cover of the last sports illustrated magazine you did that big interview for."

I still didn't recognize him. A faint, amused smile made it's way to my lips. "You mean the one I got a two page poster spread on? Nope, I don't pay attention to the barbaric sport known as hockey." Actually I do a tiny bit but there's no reason for him to know that. Tino is a big fan of a rival team actually so I know a bit more about Berwald Oxenstierna than this 'Mathias Køhler' fellow.

The fact that I didn't recognize his name or face at all should tell you something.

"Hand me my blade guards, will you?" I directed towards Eduard, pointing to the duffle bag with the red blade guards sitting on top sitting on the nearest seat.

Mathias lips quirked in amusement. "Hockey isn't all that bad. Look, as an apology for my boneheadedness, why don't I take you out to dinner? I promise you that I'm really not a jerk_people actually say I'm one of the nicest guys they know!"

Taking the guards from his manager who was shaking his head at Mathias, I snorted and began to slide them onto the blades, one foot at a time. Mathias grabbed my hand to steady me. For a moment, I was tempted to snatch my hand away but I didn't want to fall. Well, that and the strange warmth that zinged through my hand at skin to skin contact-something I tried to avoid as of late. Once I had them on, I yanked my hand back and stepped onto the concrete right in front of the two as they backed up a hair.

"No really, he's a great guy! Mathias just has a little trouble controlling his mouth around the famous. He gets starstruck." The manager said earnestly.

I snickered as Mathias' jaw dropped and a flustered look overtook his features. "What, no, that's not true! I mean I won't deny that I'm a great guy but I don't get starstruck!"

Before he could make even more of a fool of himself, not that I would have minded the show, I interrupted him. "I'll give you only one chance but just so you know-I'm not impressed so far. Don't give me a reason to skate over your toes."

Maybe this baffoon will help distract me

A light pink spread across his cheeks but it could have been from the coldness of the rink. He has a nice smile, I noticed when he grinned widely. "That's great! Not the skating over my toes part, cause-ouch" He sucked in a breath, and grimaced. "That's one ER visit I'd rather avoid. Anyway, I promise you'll have such a great time I'll knock your socks off! How about this Saturday at eight? We can meet here?"

Making my way past him and to where my bag was sitting, I said. "Make it at 3, I've got a family dinner then."

"Sure!"

Switching the skates for my converses, I made sure he couldn't see the small smile that started to form on my lips. Maybe it wouldn't be complete torture, after all he is sort of cute_in a childish way, of course.

But if he gives me reason to, I will make good on my promise.


	5. Chapter 5 Romaco

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been starting and not finishing a ton of stuff and I figured instead of turning this into something longer, I'd just make it short and sweet. I've got a couple of other things half done I'll post very soon but just be patient with me. I really like this pairing, I just think they are so classy and sassy to me but there is not enough on the pairing to get a good view of their dynamic, especially Monaco's personality so sorry if she seems ooc. Oh, and I keep forgetting but thanks Chika for reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Italian**

 **Bella Ragazza = beautiful girl**

 **Fratello = brother**

 **Nonno = Grandfather**

* * *

Rough Day

Pairing: Romanaco (Monamano)

Romano and Monaco

After a long day of classes and trying to catch my stupid brother to force him to fix his application for the internship, I finally was able to get away. I had to cancel my plans with Antonio this morning because he 'needed help' fixing it. We were going to play some fútbolthe loser had to be the others slave for an hour. I was so going to kick his butt this time around but _no,_ I had to forfeit and now I have to do whatever he wants tomorrow and I can't even complain about it! Feli so owes me for this.

Finally noticing I'd reached the pier where my favorite ice cream parlor sat right across from the beach, I grumbled. Maybe some ice cream would cheer me up.

I crossed the street and reached for my wallet only to come up short.

Tomorrow's headline is going to be man commits fratricide because I'm going to wring Feliciano's neck!

The little thief took my wallet again!

No doubt because he thought it would be a funny prank for 'ruining' his free time.

I let out a short, frustrated shout before spinning around and yelping.

"Mio Dio, woman! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I snapped.

Geneviève stood there looking amused with her eyebrows quirked up. "Rough day? I saw you from the beach; I thought you were supposed to be hanging out with Antonio today."

I groaned and scrubbed my face. I don't want to take this out on her, especially not since we've only just started dating. "I had to cancel so I could help out Feli but he took my wallet so now I can't get anything."

She smiled and took my hand. Why don't I pay? You can return the favor later."

I scrunched up my face, contemplating whether or not to abandon my pride.

Let a bella ragazza pay for me and look like a jerk or possibly be committed for attempted fratricide?

I groaned before giving her a wiry look. "You know, any other day and I would say no but I don't think nonno would appreciate it if he came home to find a crime had been committed."

Her smile widened before she started pulling me towards the rounded, stripped white and red awning. "Besides, it's your money anyway."

"You know one of these days I'll beat you in poker, just you wait." I chuckled.

Maybe Feliciano did me a favor by taking my wallet but that doesn't mean he's escaped my wrath.

Oh, just you wait until I get home, fratello.

I'll have you begging for that German of yours to come and save you.


	6. Chapter 6 Spamano

**Hey guys, it's my birthday today so I decided to upload this. It's short and sweet so it should tide you over until my next one. I think I'm planning a little continuation to this but I didn't want to make you guys wait to long. Enjoy and remember, you can always request something and I'll consider it.**

* * *

His T-Shirt

Spamano

Antonio and Lovina

It shouldn't have been a big deal. After all, the shirt was pretty cool and he was away with his friends on a hike. He wouldn't have even known I'd worn it had it not been for the fact that the only driver had to leave early on a sudden emergency. If he'd have just used his phone to let me know he was coming home early and wanted to see me then I would have been able to change.

But no.

I'd been strutting around all day in one of his graphic tees tucked into a cute multi-colored polka dotted circle skirt. I'd even posted a couple of pictures up on my secret blog account he knows nothing about (on which I may have sneakily posted a few photos of him up) and ran a few errands.

So when he caught me barefoot, rummaging through one of his drawers for that graphic novel he'd hidden from me, you could say I was a little more than embarrassed.

He snuck in the house all quiet like as if he was some sort of ninja, or burglar. I didn't even hear the door open or close. I swear if I wasn't so startled, I would have thrown something at him.

I guess I should have figured something like this would have happened eventually but I never thought I would be brought down by Alfred's stupid range rover and a graphic novel.

So there I was, sifting through his boxer briefs and that one pair of cheesy boxers that say 'if you mess with the bull, you get the horns'_ I know, I wanted to slap him when I first saw him come home drunk in nothing but those and a muscle tee. I was so tempted to burn them while he was out, he's lucky I didn't get the chance. I'd already looked everywhere for the book, I wouldn't doubt it if he took it with him, the rotten tomato.

I didn't expect the sudden creak of the door so I whirled around to see if it was that stupid cat trying to scare me again only to come face to face with an adorably confused Antonio, holding his black bag in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

You could say I was mortified.

Dropping the underwear in my right hand, I sputtered angrily. "What the heck do you think you're doing, idiota? Are you trying to scare me? And what happened to that stupid hiking/camping trip you were supposed to be on; did you chicken out and come running home?" I sneered, trying to draw his attention away from the shirt while I crossed my arms over the design.

It didn't work.

Eyebrows still furrowed, the corners of his lips curled up into a small, amused smile as he cocked his head. "Is that my T-shirt? Lovi, I didn't know you…"

"I don't! I was just doing laundry and had nothing to wear, so stop smirking you rotten tomato!"

"Oh, but Lovi; you looked so cute rifling through my drawers." Antonio grinned wolfishly, sauntering up to her and dropping his bag.

I blushed. "I wasn't-"

"Ah ah ah, I know rifling when I see it; after all, this isn't the first time you've gone through my stuff. Remember when you were younger, you used to do that to get back at me?"

"Shut up!" I snapped and winced at how there was a whining edge to it.

Crap, he's caught me in a weak moment.

Embarrassment made my cheeks burn and I could feel even the tips of my ears going pink. Looking down my nose at him, I shuffled. "Where'd you hide my book, eh? I can't find it anywhere and I know you took it!"

"Ay, Lovi, you wound me!" He said playfully as he pressed his palm flat against his chest. "To think that _mi novia_ would have so little trust in me, so little faith, as to _accuse_ me of _stealing_ her stuff." I rolled my eyes and he gasped exaggeratedly. "I would _never_!"

Shifting my weight, I raised an eyebrow at him; my face thankfully cooling at his antics. "Yeah, so where is it?"

He dropped the act, his stupidly gorgeous smile widening. "It's in my bag. I wanted to show it to Kiku. Poor guy isn't one for hiking, so I thought I'd cheer him up."

It figures.

Raising my eyebrows at him, I put my hand out and made a grabbing motion. He knows I don't like having my stuff taken without permission. "You never answered my question; why are you back so early?

His eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you didn't see the news? A horrible storm broke out so we decided to come back early. Mathias and Gilbert ended up having to push the car out of the mud and Monika got a sprained ankle on our way down."

A pit formed in my stomach as guilt filled me. Here I was rummaging through his things and marathoning dramas while he had actually been living one. I rushed to him, ignoring my pride, and threw my arms around him.

" _Mi dispiace_ , I didn't know but why didn't you call?"

A chuckle escaped him and warmed my insides as he wrapped his olive arms around me. "It's okay, _mi vida_. The storm came out of nowhere; we didn't even make it halfway up the mountainside before we decided it would be safest to leave. The only reason I didn't get home last night was because the roads got too dangerous to drive on so we stopped at a motel. I didn't call because I didn't want to worry you."

I pounded my fist on his chest. "You idiot! What if the motel had gotten flooded in for days? Then I really would be worried-I would have thought you were trapped up on the mountain."

"We were out in the middle of nowhere, without reception. The motel barely had any signal for Monika to call your brother this morning." He turtle waked us over to his bed where he promptly picked me up with one arm and set me in his lap. I huffed when he chuckled. "Enough about that, now can we talk about how cute you look in my shirt, because you do."

"I told you, I was doing laundry!" I snapped, all the while curling my fingers into the back of his shirt.

He giggled stupidly. " _Muy linda_ ; I can't believe I missed you wandering around our apartment all day in my clothes."

My face betrayed me and decided to heat up again. "Stop whining, you're not a kid."

"Ay, don't be so mean. Here how about a kiss?" He straightened and puckered his lips.

I eyed him suspiciously for a second and weighed my options. Shove my hand in his face and be subject to his whining all day or stay here in his ridiculously warm embrace?

Ugh, fine-you win!

Leaning forwards, I pecked him on the lips and felt static electricity zip from his lips to mine.

Jerking back, I shoved my hand in his face. "Ow, you jerk! You weren't supposed to come back all full of lightning! I'm going to go call Feliciano."

"Aw, come back!" He laughed, letting me storm out of the room.

As much as I tried to stop it, a grin made it's way onto my face at how he'd looked at me wearing his shirt. He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to ask him willingly to wear his stuff from now on.


	7. Chapter 7 2p Usuk

_**I'm sorry for not posting for so long. I've had a bit of writers block, and I haven't been reading much lately so little to no inspiration has come to me I was finally able to finish this even though it's so short. I'll try to have something up for Halloween. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Sweet Cheeks

Pairing: 2P Usuk

Olivia Kirkland and Allen F. Jones

I was walking down the neighborhood street with a mixed batch of marbled red velvet brownies and cherry macadamia nut cookies when I heard Allen call out.

"Hey Sweet cheeks, whatcha got there?"

A sly smile curled my lips. "Oh nothing, just some baked goods for Mrs. Braginskaya. It looks like little Ivan has been having a tough time with the middle schoolers lately."

Leaning on that perfect white picket fence his mother loved oh so much, Allen gave me that devil-may-care smirk. "I don't think your baking will do much to cheer him up. It'll teach him not to trust you though.

"Oh, hush." I huffed goodnaturedly. "I didn't put in any red hots this time"

He threw his head back laughing, that brat. "This time! Man, I loved seeing that uptight old bat hoppin' 'round for that pitcher of sweet ice tea."

I batted my eyes at him and jutted my hip out. "I haven't faintest clue of what you're talking about. Would you like one? I know just how much you like these brownies."

Something twinkled in his eyes. Oh, good heavens; what is it this time? He reached over slowly and grabbed one from the tupperware before he drawled. "You know there's something else of yours I'd like to have, too."

I blushed lightly. "Well you're out of luck because I'm busy all day, now good day, sir."

And with that I swiftly left Allen and his doberman, who had just tried to steal his treat.

There is no way I am letting that boy and his sweetly seductive nature distract me today. Even if I can still feel his eyes on my hips.


	8. Chapter 8 Dennor

_**I know I haven't been posting that much and this one is pretty short too but I just love it. I thought of this late at night and typed it out in the notes on my phone, which I usually hate doing. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know in the comments what you think of it and if you have any requests**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Insinuating

Pairing: Dennor

Denmark x Nyo!Norway

Denmark sat at the oak circular table, running a hand through his ruffled hair as he yawned.

He was rather pleased with himself at the moment; the night prior having been a success. Smacking his mouth he looked to the left at the kitchen where Iceland stood by the toaster in a daze and Sweden eyed him over her cup of coffee.

"What, did I sleep on my hand again?"

She kept silent for a moment before taking a sip. "What are you so happy about this early?"

"Oh, nothing." He hummed. "Oh, Ice, can you make me some eggs while your at it?" Said country glowered at him before turning away again, but not before showing him his middle finger.

Denmark pouted playfully. "Don't play games with me, Dane." Sweden tutted.

Geez, she loves to get on his case, doesn't she? Oh well, at least it's not as bad as it used to be.

The soft padding of bare feet sounded, interrupting their staring contest.

Whipping his head around to grin at Norway, Denmark took in the rumpled bed-head, the wrinkled lavender nightgown and the slight limp in her gait. Almost as if she had hurt her leg stretching.

A slight snicker escaped his lips before he stretched out his left arm to her. "You look like h., its so cute."

"I won't be so cute when my foot is up your a." She murmured.

Man, even half asleep she was still savage.

He loved that about her.

"If it was you, I'd let ya destroy me any day of the week." He snickered again, winking when her head shot up to glare at him.

Sweden made a choking noise and Iceland made a sound of disgust.

Norway reached out to grab the outstretched hand and twisted it faster than he could register. "Ow, ow, ow, Norge you're going to break it!

"You're a nation, it'll heal." She deadpanned.

"I didn't say anything wrong!" Denmark whined.

"You insinuated." Sweden chuckled.

"How do you know I insinuate-ow!"

"You're face!" Both Norway and Iceland said simultaneously. She let go of his hand after a moment but not before giving him a glare.

"Icey! Little brother, why don't you make me one too?" She pranced over to the other side of the table on the balls of her feet, sitting down.

"Tch. I told you to stop calling me that and get your own!" He snapped at the exact moment the toaster popped.

You couldn't tell it by the cool expression on her face but she was actually amused by his answer.

Denmark pushed back from the table and leaned across to give Norway a kiss on the top of her head before she could move away. "The usual?"

"Make it right this time."

"Or what, you'll make sure I won't be able to walk straight?" He snickered again, darting off.

He felt the kick to his back knock him over. Denmark whined, clutching his forehead as he rolled around on the floor. That kick hadn't hurt very much but the white tiled floor had.

"You deserved that. " Sweden chuckled quietly.

Looks like he was going to be in the dog house tonight. It was still worth it- he loved seeing her riled up. After all, it made their lives more interesting!

* * *

 ** _Okay so incase any of you didn't get it, Denmark's sexual jokes are referring to the night prior-wink wink. I just find this so hilarious! These are the kinds of drabbles I come up with at four am, lol._**


End file.
